Many people shop at retailers or eat at nearby restaurants located within a shopping mall or shopping area and pay for the goods or services using many different methods, for example, credit cards, debits cards, mobile wallets, and the like. When a person purchases goods and services, the person may receive a payment notification. For example, a person may receive a printed receipt from the merchant or retailer. As another example, a person may receive an electronic payment notification (e.g., an emailed payment confirmation, a text message including payment information, etc.). The payment notifications, whether as a paper copy or electronic copy, allow shoppers to retain receipts from the merchant or vendor in which the purchase was made. For example, a person can shop inside a mall and make a purchase at a clothing store, such as “Clothing Store A” and receive a payment notification after making a mobile payment using an associated credit card, mobile wallet, or the like.
Additionally, when a person enters a shopping area the user generally carries a mobile device (e.g., cellular phone, smart phone, smart watch, tablet, laptop computer, gaming device, etc.). The mobile device may receive signals from networks, for example, wireless network signals, cellular tower signals, Bluetooth® signals, and the like. The mobile device may also receive information related to the network, for example, signal strength, network identification information, network location, and the like.